The Everafter Shock
by DaphneGrimm
Summary: This story is set after the last Sisters Grimm book and I guess is a bit OOC. I have no own characters and I hope you like it!


**This FanFic is set after the last Sisters Grimm book and is about Sabrina and Puck explaining to their daughters why they are fairy-princesses and all about Everafters! All my little notes will be in here too, hopefully there isn't too many! I hope you enjoy and please review! Daphne xxx**

The Everafter Shock

Sabrina ran into Allison's room and to her horror gargantuan pink wings were sitting on her back. Allison was screaming like a banshee and wailing, salty tears streaming down her face as her younger sister stared open-mouthed at her sister paralysed with shock and too stunned to speak. It was not often her sister was silent and it was very out-of-character.

"Allie darling please stop wailing, now... you are a fairy-princess," Sabrina explained casually.

"I don't want to be a fairy princess!" Allison screeched.

"I do, that means I'm one too doesn't it?" Emma asked with a slight nod Sabrina replied and Emma resulted to dancing about and bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Well girls, I am a descendant of the Brothers Grimm. You know the ones that write the fairy-tales. Well, they weren't stories but recounts of real events that happened." Sabrina began to explain knowing full well it was complicated even if she didn't read the bamboozled expressions on their faces.

"You're such a liar! I bet this is all just some cruel joke to you! I can see right through it but Emma can't so just give it a rest Mum!" Allison bellowed welling up with anger and going as red as an erupting volcano.

"I'm not lying! Listen your father is Puck from a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. He can choose when his wings are shown. It takes a while to learn how to but you'll get there in the end. Your dad is the King of the Faeries he-"

But she was cut off by a slam of the front door.

"The Lost Boys said they heard a commotion up here what's going on?" Puck's voice called up the stairs.

They heard footsteps on the landing and seconds later a blonde man, with scruffy hair and dazzling blue eyes entered the hallway when he paralysed with shock. His eyes were staring at the familiar wings flapping on his daughter's back.

"Honey, she found out. I'm trying to explain but they won't believe me." Sabrina told Puck who moved an inch towards his daughter and poised his back in an arch shape and out burst two identical insect-like pink wings. Allison and Emma's mouths dropped open and Allison swallowed hard.

"I believe you," she croaked and Emma nodded in agreement.

They all spent the next three hours going through hundreds of years of family journals and answering any questions Allison and Emma had until they were both proud to say that Everafters existed.

But it was what happened at night that was the most shocking. Allison's alarm clock beeped and she crept out of bed. She could still feel the heavy weight odf the new pink wings that were on her back but she knew what she could do with them was worth it. She climbed up onto her window sill and pushed open the window and was welcomed with a brisk gust of wind that pierced her only moments ago warm skin.

She placed one bare foot on the outside window sill and then another balancing with her hands out just in front of her window. She felt like turning back but she wouldn't let herself. She braced herself, spread out her wings and jumped off the ledge. For a nanosecond she felt herself lift in the air but soon was tumbling down and down and she hit the ground with a thump, then everything went black.

When Allison next opened her eyes she was back in bed with six faces looking down at her. Her mum, her dad, her sister, her Auntie Daphne, Uncle Basil, Grandpa Henry and Grandma Veronica. She was relieved and until her vision adjusted she just sat staring.

"Sweetheart, you're awake!" she could see the relief flood her mother's face and saw her eyes were red and puffy- she'd obviously been crying.

"You jumped out the window, but your wings weren't strong enough to fly yet and you haven't actually learnt how to fly so you just dropped to the ground like a stone," her mother explained.

However in a few weeks Allison was up and running again. Her and Emma did learn to fly and really did enjoy their lives as fairy-princesses but that's another story. The story of the Grimms is over.

I hope you liked my latest FanFic! Please review! Daphne xxx


End file.
